sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne's World
the movie stars Mike Myers as Wayne Campbell, host of Wayne's World Dana Carvey as Garth Algar, Wayne's best friend and co-host Tia Carrere as Cassandra Wong, singer and bassist of Crucial Taunt and Wayne's love interest Rob Lowe as Benjamin Oliver, a sleazy television producer Lara Flynn Boyle as Stacy, Wayne's troubled ex-girlfriend Michael DeLuise as Alan, one of Wayne and Garth's crew Lee Tergesen as Terry, Wayne and Garth's head cameraman Dan Bell as Neil, Wayne's and Garth's other crewman Sean Gregory Sullivan as Phil, Wayne and Garth's perpetually intoxicated friend who works at an auto repair shop Brian Doyle-Murray as Noah Vanderhoff, a video arcade magnate Colleen Camp as Mrs. Vanderhoff Kurt Fuller as Russell Finley, director of the television shows produced by Benjamin Chris Farley as the well-informed security guard at the back of Alice Cooper concert Meat Loaf as Tiny, a doorman at the Gasworks Frank DiLeo as rock promoter Frankie 'Mr. Big' Sharp Ed O'Neill as Glen, the manager at Stan Mikita's Donuts Mike Hagerty as Davey, a controller at the Cable 10 television station whom Benjamin and Russell ask for help Frederick Coffin as Officer Koharski Donna Dixon as Garth's dream woman Ione Skye as Elyse, Benjamin's girlfriend, who introduces him to Wayne's World Robin Ruzan as a waitress at Stan Mikita's Charles Noland as Ron Paxton, who tries to market his invention, the "Suck-Kut", to Garth Carmen Filpi as Old Man Withers Robert Patrick as Bad Cop, a parody of his T-1000 character in Terminator 2: Judgment Day Alice Cooper with Pete Friesen, Derek Sherinian, Stef Burns, and Jimmy DeGrasso as themselves. Wayne's World is a 1992 American comedy film directed by Penelope Spheeris, produced by Lorne Michaels and written by Mike Myers and Bonnie and Terry Turner. The film stars Myers (in his feature film debut) as Wayne Campbell and Dana Carvey as Garth Algar, rock and roll fans who broadcast a public-access television show. It also features Rob Lowe, Tia Carrere, Lara Flynn Boyle, Brian Doyle-Murray, Chris Farley, Ed O'Neill, Ione Skye, Meat Loaf, and Alice Cooper. Wayne's World was released on February 14, 1992, and was a critical and commercial success. Its sequel, Wayne's World 2, was released on December 10, 1993. In Aurora, Illinois, rock and roll fans Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar host a public-access television show, Wayne's World, from Wayne's parents' basement. They accept an offer from television producer Benjamin Oliver to buy the rights to for $10,000. Wayne and Garth attend a local night club, where they avoid Wayne's troubled ex-girlfriend Stacy. Wayne falls for Cassandra Wong, vocalist and bassist of the band performing that night, Crucial Taunt. He impresses her with his Cantonese and purchases an expensive guitar he has long coveted. Benjamin attempts to steal Cassandra from Wayne by exploiting his wealth and good looks. He distracts Wayne and Garth with all-access tickets to an Alice Cooper concert in Milwaukee, while offering to produce a music video for Crucial Taunt. At the concert, Wayne and Garth make the acquaintance of a bodyguard to music producer Frankie Sharp, head of Sharp Records. While filming Wayne's World under Benjamin's oversight, Wayne and Garth find it difficult to adjust to the professional studio environment. Their contract obliges them to give a promotional interview to their sponsor, Noah Vanderhoff, who owns a franchise of amusement arcades. After Wayne ridicules Vanderhoff with insults written on the back of his question cards, he is fired from the show, causing a rift in his friendship with Garth. Jealous of Benjamin, Wayne attempts to prevent Cassandra from participating in the music video shoot. She breaks up with him, furious at his lack of trust. Wayne and Garth reunite and hatch a plan to win Cassandra back by having Sharp hear Crucial Taunt play. While Garth and their friends infiltrate a satellite station with the aid of Benjamin's assistant, Wayne goes to Cassandra's video shoot, but embarrasses himself in an attempt to expose Benjamin's ulterior motive. As he leaves, Cassandra changes her mind about Benjamin. Wayne apologizes and they return to Aurora. They delay Benjamin's pursuit by having Garth's police officer friend perform a rectal cavity search on him. The Wayne's World crew hacks into Sharp's satellite television and broadcast the Crucial Taint performance from Wayne's basement, where Sharp and Benjamin converge. Sharp declines to offer Crucial Taunt a record contract, Cassandra breaks up with Wayne and departs with Benjamin for a tropical resort, Stacy reveals that she is pregnant with Wayne's child, and a fire destroys Wayne's house. Dissatisfied, Wayne and Garth reenact the scene, unmasking Benjamin as "Old Man Withers" in a "Scooby-Doo ending". They reenact it again in a "mega happy ending" in which Cassandra signs a record contract and reunites with Wayne, Garth begins a relationship with a waitress, and Benjamin learns that money and good looks do not bring happiness. Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Mike Myers